fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Songbird
Songbird (ソングバード, Songubādo) is a well-known broker within the country of Bosco, a blind, avian creature of unknown origins who gained fame for being capable of gathering info and any known delivery requested of him, among other shady forms of buisness. In addition to basically running a large portion of the underworld of Bosco, making him essentially one of the most dangerous men in the country, possessing many hitmen, assassins and allies who follow his orders without question. He also runs his own buisness at a pet shop, where he remains hidden as "Terry" '(テリー, ''Terī), under the guise of an elderly and senile individual, managing to avoid authorities and his identity being revealed. Songbird utilizes many more identities to maintain his true nature a secret, leaving his true name a mystery to even his closest associates. Appearance Songbird is, as his name implies, a large humanoid avian creature, possessing a humanoid body structure, complete with dark shaded, red feathers covering just about every inch of his body, with a few exceptions, such as his torso, exposing his muscular build. He possessed a sharp beak, as well as two large wings, which oddly have white feathers, that he can willingly sprout at a moment's notice, in addition to a tail of feathers erecting from his back, appearing much like the feather tail of any bird. Uniquely, Songbird possesses three fingers on each hand, and sharp talons on all of his four toes. His eyes are pure white, blank, as a sign of his blindness. More often than not, he is described as being "intimidating". However, he typically conceals his body with a large black cloak, keeping his wings in, and only allowing a few body parts be visible, such as his beak, and his fingers, as well as his talons. When he does, Songbird bends his back, as if in pain, and walks slowly, pretending to be elderly and frail to fool others, using a walking cane. Which is his identity as "Terry". Personality Songbird is seen by many as an oddity, due to his complex personality, his main expertise demanding he has absolute control over his emotions, as well as remain proffesional and know what to say and when to say it. This means Songbird's personality can never truly be pinpointed to a single type, as he can rapidly change it to fit the situation and effectively mind control people with the right words at the right conditions, essentially manipulating everyone and the surrounding with mere words and little actual actions or magic. Descriptions of him vary from a "selfish, egotistical, uncaring and vicious monster who cares solely for his buisness", to a "misunderstood, senile, cruel but ultimately kind and caring individual". Even people closest to him, such as his own adoptive children, Sasha Song and Scavenger admit they can never truly define him easily. One may argue he is infact kind, as he has saved many children from the slave trading of the corrupt Bosco, yet has turned most, if not all of these saved children into assassins and hitmen who work for him, even if he has raised them, and claims to be doing so as a means of respect to his old friend, Grigori. This two-sided argument is common for most of his actions and goals. Songbird's ultimate goal involving simple control over the underworld and dark buisness of Bosco, and potentially expanding it throughout the continent is a prime example of him being irredeemable, but is switched once one realizes he uses his influence and power to better the lives of those who have been unjustly wronged by corrupt officials and goverment, as well as sabotage any competition, who typically turn out to be no better than he is. The lack of expressing the emotional spectrum is another defining trait to further confuse one of Songbird's character, being the master of acting and decieving that he is, it's of no surprise that he can control his emotions, shutting them all completely off, or only bringing about specific ones that are essential in a situation, such as when persuading others, intimidating and threatening, or simply to comfort a crying child. His impeccable ability to rapidly change emotions and make them all convincing makes it difficult to know when is an emotion genuine or simply an act, once again leaving many in the dark. His ideals and views on the world can be seen as twisted however. Songbird's main concern is the survival of the fittest, and thus would always attempt to be one step ahead of everyone, even his own allies, whether it be in pure strength, or the power of his own words and influence, he doesn't allow a single individual under his radar to be even an inch ahead of him in planning and ability, making sure to surpass everyone in atleast a single aspect. This extends to the children he saved, refusing to allow them to be weaklings, but finding their own individual strengths, rather than forcing them to be stronger in a field they have no hope for, like forcing a crippled man to be an expert runner. In addition, he sees nothing wrong with his actions, claiming it all be his decisions, thus they carry more weight when compared to the decisions and opinions of others, disregarding them when he sees them as worthless. Powers & Abilities '''Genius Intellect: *'Master Actor & Deciever': *'Master Manipulator': Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed & Agility: Flight: Magical Abilities Trivia *The name "Songbird" is a reference to the mechanical avian from the game "Bioshock Infinite" of the same name. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Non-Human